I Didn’t Die
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: My 1st 13 Ghost fic it’s the POV of The Jackal from where he 1st gets captured to when Dennis and co capture him. PLZ RnR I’m VERY proud of this heap of fic :)


I Didn't Die  
  
By Wheeljack (Ranie)  
  
((AN: My 1st EVER 13 Ghost fic I hope you all like it! I don't own any thing or any one so meh hehe enjoy and PLZ RnR cus I love u *smiles cutely* oh sorry for spelling and grammar but I'm dyslexic))  
  
((the Jackals POV))  
  
  
  
I didn't die I didn't I didn't die  
  
I was killed I didn't deserve to burn to death because I wasn't all there mentally. They could have helped me, they could have saved me. They knew I wasn't ok but they treated me like an animal and left me to die like one. I knew I was insane and that I was doing wrong but I couldn't help it. When they came for me I put up a fight but gave in to them. They said they'd help me get better turn me into a distant member of the community.  
  
They lied They lied to me They lied  
  
I was put into this straight jacket bound into this crooked shape never to feel free again. They ignored my pleas of pain I begged them to understand! All I wanted was help! Did they help me? No they left me to mutate into this mess. Arms like that of an old tree twisted and bitter to suit my feeling towards them. Soon after the jacket came the cage. Not only did they confine my body in this jacket and in this white morbid room but also they trapped my mind in a metal box. My vision become worse all I saw was metal bars on a white back ground.  
  
I was hurt I was hurt by them I was hurt  
  
The metal dug into my neck it hurt to move. My arms were now permanently mutated into this form I now bare. They said they would teach me wrong from right and I guess they did. It was wrong of them to do this to me. To treat me like an animal so what if I was insane? They could have helped me get better I could have been a normal person but did they care? No they left me to rot.  
  
The heat The heat is here The heat  
  
They said I was going to hell for what I have done but could I help it? I was ill they should have helped me. I feel my hatred for them boil inside me I was insane and I was proud of it! if I wasn't already insane I would have suffered from feeling each grain of my sanity slip away with each passing moment. Each moment of the same sight the bars.. The white walls. the smile on the professors face as they taunted me.  
  
Closer Closer it comes Closer  
  
The heat of hell pounded on my door I could hear the voices of panicked people cellmates and workers alike fled from the heat. The door of my cell moaned with the agony that I knew all to well. I was insane but I still felt things and thought things. They didn't think I would feel my skin burn and peel did they? And they had no idea the straight jacket would set alight so fast did they? No they didn't and they never thought about me they left me to die. I was killed they killed me! They could have saved me! Wasn't my life worth it?  
  
I feel it I feel it ending I feel it  
  
My skin boils as the jacket roils up and burns away from the flames. The cage glows bright red the only colour I have seen in ages. The bars curve and point into my face the heated metal leaves it's hate full mark on my face. The arms of the jacket are burnt I feel my arms melting the pain too intense. Must get the bars off my face. I take the heated bars into my clawed hands and pry them from my face pointed them out. I ignore the smell of burning flesh and hair it's too late for me. I'll get them back! . I'll kill them JUST like they killed me! How will they like it? Feeling the flames of hell lick across there flesh and rot them into another life. I close my eyes and I leave this world.  
  
I hear them I hear them coming I hear them  
  
Voices. I can hear them so many. are they back? Have they come to see what remains of me after all this time? No they are all dead I made sure of that. They will think about the pain they have put me in while they rot in their cold graves with their heated burnt flesh. Voices.. I hear them. I hear two one worried and shaky and the other strong and dominate. Have they come here to put me though more pain? More fire? I still feel the dull ache in my arms from what they did to me and the marks of the bars still haunt my face. At least I'm dead.  
  
The song The song it calls me The song  
  
The song I hear the words of a song I have never heard in a language I have never heard. I feel the song pull me along the burnt halls of this hellhole. Closer it comes closer I hear it. The voices yell and echo in the hall. The room is filled with so much life I feel their fear for me. They should fear me! I'm the Jackal and a caged jackal is a mean one. I scream and delight in the fear clear on their faces. My twisted claws rip into their soft weak flesh.  
  
I rip I rip them up I rip  
  
My claws twist and rake down their backs their bones fly up to greet my twisted nails. The white bones covered in blood snap and crack as my claws dig in deeper. This will teach them. Teach them not to interfere. If I can't have my revenge on all of those who did this to me then I shall have it with the new lives that have been trapped within my grasp. Slices of the men fall around me their sweet blood runs down the whites of my nails and I smile.  
  
I cut I cut deep I cut  
  
They run. They run.. Just like those miserable humans that ran and left me to burn to death all those years back. Why should they get away when I didn't? Why should they live when I didn't? They shouldn't. If I didn't get to live then they don't get to live. The song with the words that bind me pull me into a void. I can't resist. The words they mock me just like those cruel fiends mocked me.  
  
I see it I see the box I see it  
  
A box to trap me in. a box the same shape as the cell I was domed to die in. Made of glass and words filled with the promise of more death and an ill fate for me. The door slams shut and yet again I'm trapped. I rake my claws down the glass but I leave no mark. But my anger dies as my cold eyes land on the small Psychic. My grin grows as my message of cruel intentions passes to the small man. You're going to die. You're going to die. You're going to die. And no ones going to help you.  
  
I laugh I laugh he knows I laugh  
  
He can see it. He can see his end. I can't escape this box but soon I will be free and just as I did those who I have sliced to death I will slice up more people. He knows that he can see it all as he places his hand on the cell. As if he wants to talk to me reach out to me. If they had only helped me get better I wouldn't have to kill. This could all be over. But they didn't and the nightmare will never end.  
  
I didn't die I was killed You won't die You'll be killed  
  
~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I'm VERY proud of that! PLZ RnR I may do more 13 Ghost fics. 


End file.
